Hogwarts A Pokemon Journey
by midnightsun198
Summary: The other Pokemon/HP story in my head but at Hogwarts this time. Year One so no pairings may happen later but not at this moment
1. Year One Part A

_**Harry Potter Pokemon Legend**_

OK Disclaimer time I own nothing but the story and two Pokemon evolutions that are part of this story JK and Game Freak do

Harry You are creating new Pokemon?

Yep can't be fanfiction if all it is is the same stuff

"People"

'Thinking'

"**Pokemon**"

Let's begin

Harry was walking along the train we he saw a Pikachu following a girl and was shocked as to the best of his knowledge they were a game that everyone in his primary school had loved. It was his fame as he was excellent at getting any and all Pokemon that he ran across.

Sitting in his compartment alone he wondered what was going on so he pulled out his book 'Hogwarts, A History' {**Always wanted to be able to say that**} and saw that Hogwarts hosted a lot of Pokemon and was known occasionally to be visited by some of the Legendary Pokemon. Harry smiled and saw that it said

'_All students upon entry are asked to choose a starter Pokemon [ all starter Pokemon must be unevolved Pokemon] and look after it until such a time that they learn to make their pokeballs. If unable too by the end of then first month then base pokeballs will be given _{**You know normal ones in the show and games**} _After that they may begin training and catching other Pokemon._

Harry smiled thinking 'that one will be perfect although uncommon, but the book doesn't say anything about that...' his was then interrupted by two young people arguing outside his door {**Yes it is those two**} Harry opened the door and asked "What is going on?"

"We are arguing over the best type of Pokemon"

"Yeah she likes fire but I think Electric are"

"So what are you going to choose as your starter Pichu, Eleckid or Magnemite"

"No a Pikachu"

"But that is an evolved Pokemon and the book says that they are base so you would want a Pichu then as it evolves into Pikachu"

The boy stormed off and the girl asked

"So what Pokemon are you planning to look for?"

"Dragon type"

She nodded and went back to her compartment.

Shortly after the boy returned and asked

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full"

"No you cannot as you just lied to me. The train's magic is set so that if everyone wanted to they could have their own carriage"

The boy stormed out leaving his wand on the seat he had tried to claim, Harry smirked and pocketed the wand went to find the boys older brothers

Upon finding Fred and George he asked

"You two have an annoying little brother that thinks he is the end all and everyone should like him?"

"Is he about three inches taller then you brown smudge on his nose?"

Harry nodded and replied

"Yeah and the moron left his wand in my compartment when I told him off for lying to me to get a seat in my compartment. You two want to give it back to him?"

They nodded so Harry gave them the wand and went back compartment and read more about Hogwarts.

As they were walking towards the boats Harry felt called to a spot so he went to it and found an egg in an abandoned nest, so he grabbed it and placed it in his satchel, he was so glad at that moment that he carried it everywhere.

The next morning Dumbledore explained to all first years about the rules of Pokemon and sent them all into the forest to find their starter Pokemon.

Harry set out on his own and went looking in all the ponds and lakes hoping to find a Dratini that would be his starter and was almost ready to give up when he came across a large group picking on a black Dratini. Harry not impressed with the others walked over and said

"I am hoping one of you would be my starter Pokemon but seeing as you are all bullies I would rather the little black one"

The black Dratini smiled and slithered into Harry's hair and soon the two were walking back to find a room where Harry could learn to make Pokeballs, but just before they got out of the forest a black Charmander wandered over and refused to leave so Harry asked

"You want to come with me?"

So Harry agreed and soon the three were lost looking for a room to make Pokeballs, Harry not realizing it ended up on the seventh floor and soon was walking back and forth trying to get his bearings when a door appeared {**Yes it is the ROR**} so he went in and was soon learning how to make Pokeballs and a Pokegear so that he wouldn't be lost in the castle. The room let him know that he wouldn't be able to take anything with him but that there were five unused rooms set up to make them.

Harry upon entering the closest one was shocked that an Arcanine breathed something on him so he asked

"What was that For?"

"**It was so that I could give you the Gryffindor Family Gift. The gift of understanding Pokemon**"

"Wow! Thank you! Hey is that a young Growlithe?"

"**Yes and she is yours. That is the other half of your gift from Godric**"

Harry smiled and said

"Cool. I better start on my Pokeballs so I can start training and going after the first teacher badge"

Twenty minutes later Harry had made thirty Pokeballs and a Pokegear so he caught his three in their ball and went back towards the ROR to train them so that he could challenge his first teacher however he was stopped by a Gastly and had to send Charmander out to battle it so that he could continue on and in the end he caught it as it wouldn't give up even when badly burnt.

After training in the ROR for two hours he went to the DADA Gym Room and Challenged Quirrell to a battle

**AN** _Harry _Quirrell **Ref**

OK Mr Potter. Go Rattata

_GO Growlithe_

**Match between Pr Quirrell and Harry Potter Begins**

Quick Attack

_Extreme Speed into Bite_

**Rattata is unable to battle Potter wins**

_GO Gastly_

Lickitung you're up

Use Lick

_Dodge and hit it with Shadow Ball_

Use Disable

_Shadow Punch_

**I cannot believe this after Gastly hit Lickitung with shadow Punch it has evolved**

_Yes go Haunter Shadow Punch again_

**Lickitung is unable to battle win to Haunter**

Go Furret

_Go Charmander_

_Flame Thrower_

Dodge with Quick Attack

_Again _

**Furret is unable to battle Match to Mister Potter**

**AN **I will try to use that for all teacher battles

"Congratulations Mister Potter, here is your first badge the QDADA badge"

"Thanks professor. I am going to let my Pokemon rest now before classes begin tomorrow"

Harry said as he left the DADA Arena in search of his classmates

AN: _Here is the first chapter of the first Pokemon story I started but forgot about. I will be using all Pokemon bar Gen 5 as I haven't got the game yet. If you wish to see any Pokemon let me know and I will try to figure a way to have them in it. Harry is my main character but I won't have Ron as a friend as I don't like his attitude. Neville is that and Dean and Seamus will be friends as well._

_Teacher Pokemon Rattata Furret Lickitung _

_Harry Pokemon Dratini Charmander Growlithe Gastly_


	2. Year One Part B

OK we are back again same Disclaimer I own nothing, unfortunately, but the plot and a few Pokemon

**Harry**What you are creating more then just the two evolution forms you said you were last part?

**Author** Well yeah, why not?

**Harry …**

**Author **hehehehe

"People"

'Thinking'

"**Pokemon**"

Part B

Not long after he left the DADA Arena Harry ran into Neville so he asked him

"Did you find your starter?"

"Yeah I found my favorite Bulbasaur"

"Would you like to learn how to make Pokeballs now as I see another Pokemon following you?"

"I would and what Pokemon?"

"That would be Togepi and is that invitation extended to myself and Dean?"

Seamus said as the two came around the corner

"Sure lets go. The first room teaches you and the second one is where the real supplies are"

Harry replied leading the two boys up to the ROR

"By the way what did you two choose?"

" I got a Mudkip and Dean got a Cyndaquil"

Seamus told them as Harry lead them through the door to the ROR

Half an hour later Harry led them to a different Poke-room to the one he did and found it was the old students one and gathered the other three were the other founders and decided to keep them a secret.

So while the three boys made their Pokeballs Harry was making them a Pokegear each so that when they wanted too they could get a particular Pokemon or evolution stone.

"Alright lets go get you lot some more Pokemon, I mean you cannot challenge a teacher with just one Pokemon"

The boys nodded and the four headed back out towards the forest.

"OK Seeing as Neville already has two what do you two want as your next catch?"

"Well I wouldn't mind a Mankey or a Treecko"

Seamus said and Dean replied

"I always wanted a Venonat or a Mareep"

"OK so we need to go to the grassy areas then. I want to then go to the water area so we can all have a water type"

Harry explained and they were soon near the Mankey territory. However an injured Ralts appeared in front of Neville and telepathically told him that he was to be its trainer so he caught it.

After that the four boys entered the Mankey territory and saw a lonely one that Seamus decided was the one he wanted so he went over and asked it if he could catch it and train it. The Mankey agreed after it battled his Mudkip and they went after the other ones the boys wanted.

Thirty minutes later both boys had the Pokemon they wanted plus Seamus caught Machop Snubbull. Neville had Vulpix and Dean caught Cubone so Harry decided it was time to head to the water area so that they could all have a water type as he knew Neville and Seamus.

When they arrived they were shocked at the four weird colored Magikarp that were there. Neville thinking about a legend he had heard said

"I remember hearing a legend about four Magikarp that would one day evolve into unique Pokemon and not that usual Gyarados. It is said that the four would not be completely water Pokemon but have a different element as well, I remember Lightning and Earth as two of them but not the other two. What do you say we catch them and find out?"

They agreed and soon Harry had a light blue one that he confirmed later to be Ice, Neville had the green Earth one, Seamus ended up with the brown one that was found the be Rock and Dean had the yellow Lightning one.

The boys then set about finding the water Pokemon Neville and Dean needed. So they were walking around it when a Staryu appeared and Dean decided that it would be the one he wanted and sent Mareep out and battled the Staryu and after it was knocked out he caught it, but while that was going on Neville ended up with a scared Poliwag in his arms and Harry heard it say that it wanted to stay with Neville so he caught it.

As they were heading back they came across a small puddle with a lost and confused Horsea in it that chose Harry to be its protector so he caught it and just before they got to the edge of the forest Harry turned to the others and said

"We should keep one Pokemon out with us so that the others (COUGH Ronald Weasley COUGH) don't badger us to help them make Pokeballs. We can choose people we like to show tomorrow but let tonight just be us. Also the best person to go against now is Quirrell as he is easy to beat. I have already"

The others agreed and Neville went and challenged him while Dean and Seamus went inside to talk to their friends in the other houses while Harry decided to train some more

Harry had been training his Pokemon for a short while before a Pokemon rolled down the cliff and into Harry hurt. So he looked up and saw a group of Mews looking hatefully at the Pokemon in his arms so he pulled out a Pokeball and caught it before they could hurt it more and went back inside and headed to the Ravenclaw room to check out how his new Pokemon was.

Upon entering the room a Mantine was seen floating in the lake before flying over to Harry with a young Mantyke and explained to him that he would need to get a Remoraid so that when the Mantyke was ready it would evolve into a Mantine. Harry thanked the Mantine and pulled out his last Pokeball, frowned and caught the Mantyke before letting the Mew out of his Pokeball and went into the healing area and setting it up to heal.

While it was healing he made another thirty Pokeballs using the recipe there and then another twenty of his normal ones as the recipe said that it would only catch Unown Pokemon.

The Mew was healed by the time Harry was headed down to tea and it told him

"I don't like being in the ball, can I stay on your shoulder?"

Harry and Dratini agreed so along his neck with his head on Harry's left shoulder was Dratini and on his right shoulder was Mew.

After tea as they were heading towards Gryffindor Tower Harry heard Ron saying to another student

"Yeah Harry had to battle four Pokemon to catch the Mew I was there and knew that he deliberately went into the forest to try and get one"

Harry furious at Ron said

"Is that true Weasley, because a) I rescued it from being killed with out battling anyone and b) I was the only one there. So I don't know where you got this false information from but according to the laws of Hogwarts set down by the Founders lie about me again and you are banished from Gryffindor"

"You can't do that as my family are close friends with Dumbledore and he won't let you"

"That does it you are no Gryffindor if you need to hide behind someone so name you as a false Gryffindor and banish you from it forever and as there can only be one day that the sorting hat sorts people you must wait until next year to enter a new house"

Everyone was shocked as Ron's robes lost the Gryffindor crest and became plain robes.

The next day the boys invited all Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years, all the girls of Gryffindor, bar Hermione and all the first year Slytherins not in Draco Malfoy's group to the ROR to learn how to make Pokeballs before taking them to the main chamber so that they could make them to keep. Harry said to them all

"Make sure to have at least twenty balls made as you could end up running out before you know it, and I don't want any of you to miss a Pokemon because you had no Pokeballs left"

They all did as he said and then left to catch more Pokemon.

By the end of that day both Seamus and Dean had beaten Quirrell so they all looked at the other teachers stats to see who would be next on their list to go after.

The next morning the thing on everyone's lips was that Five Slytherins were no house-less and that Hermione Granger and Lisa Turpin had swapped houses they both explained why (both truly belonged in the other Lisa was to adventurous and Hermione well do I need say anything)and it made sense so Harry allowed Granger to learn how to make Pokeballs but refused to allow any of the ones that now had no house to be allowed in the his classroom.

On the Friday night McGonagall stood up and said

"Will all of you that have earned a badge this week please stand up"

All were surprised that out of the seven standing four were first years. She then said

"Remain standing if you did so within the first two days here"

All bar the first years sat down so McGonagall finished

"Boys see me after tea to get the prize that you have earned, but who did so first"

"Harry did Professor and helped us so that we could as well"

She nodded and they all sat down to finish their meals

Afterwards she led the boys into a room that had six eggs and said

"Harry two of those are yours the rest of you get one"

Harry walk around them and pointed out the ones that were for the others and choose his two and said

"The last one is for Susan Bones"

McGonagall nodded and led the boys back to Gryffindor Tower where they showed everyone what they had won.


	3. Year One Part C

Year One Part C

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and other little things I **

**created IE, OCS, Evolutions**

"People"

'Thinking'

"**Pokemon**"

'Pokegear'

The next morning Susan earned her egg by beating Madam Pince for her first badge.

But while she was doing that the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years had gotten together to decide the uniform for the ousted members and quickly came to the agreement that all robes would be ankle length their most hated color and had written all over them what the person's worst qualities were.

The next morning only Millicent was smiled and said to Daphne

"Can you take a photo of me so that I can use it to stop having to dress like Pansy. I hate the clothes am forced to look like it because she believes that the Parkinson's are the best ones to be like. I hated it and cannot wait to use this to get into real clothes"

To the surprise of both girls, Millicent's robes went back to being Slytherin robes but still the length which Millicent was happy about.

While this was happening Harry was meeting with the headmaster as he had seen that Harry had a Legendary Pokemon

"Mister Potter, can I ask how you were able to capture a Mew?"

"I saved him when the other Mew's were trying to hurt him cause he was different. I didn't know it was a Mew to begin with I just caught it and raced away so as to protect it. Why do you want to know?"

"I myself have a Legendary and that is a Moltres and I hatched and was so shocked but there were people that tried to take him from me"

"Does he get along with the other bird in here?"

"Yes Mister Potter she does. In fact she and Fawkes, who is a Phoenix, have laid an egg and I am curious to whom it will hatch for as both have indicated to me that it will not be me that raises their Hatchling. I have kept it and plan to give it to the first student to beat me as the Poke-champion"

"Wow sir, I think that all students will strive to earn such a gift" 

Soon the month of October was coming to an end and all the teachers were shocked at the cooperation that was present when it came to the students in all four houses and were worried about the children in the unnamed house as three were failing and the other two looked ready to drop and were known to frequent Madam Pomfrey for sleeping potions due to the snoring of the other three.

Halloween night Harry refused to attend the end of You-Know-Who party as all the students were calling it and stayed in bed playing with Mew and Dratini who loved being out of their Pokeballs.

When all the students returned early Harry walked down and asked Percy

"What's going on?"

"A troll is loose in the castle"

"The teachers sent the students out when a troll is loose? Are the mental? They had no idea where it was or how big it was. Who reported it?"

"Quirrell did, and yes now that you think about it the teachers were irresponsible to send students out of a safe spot to an unknown one, especially the Slytherins as Quirrell said it was in the Dungeons"

"Wait I read Quirrell was an expert on Trolls and was known to understand the language, why didn't he get it to leave the castle? Unless he was the reason it was within the school to begin with"

The other students all looked at him and the others that knew that information agreed with him so they decided as a house to watch the man and to learn defense on their own as he seemed to have an alternative motive and was keeping the students uniformed. They all agreed to share the news with the other three houses and their head-of-house.

Soon it was the Christmas Holidays and all the Gryffindor first years bar Harry were going home so Harry decided to camp in the forest so that he could find new Pokemon, Fred and George agreed to go with him as they knew he might help them find a rare Pokemon that they could give their little sister for Christmas

In the end they caught her a Misdreavus, they loved the name and knew that she was just as mischievous as they were, Harry on the other hand had accidentally caught two Wurmples and decided one would be for his friend's sister and they gave her friend that he could give the other too (ie: Luna) so they sent them off to their new owners after Harry explained what was going on.

Christmas morning Harry was about to start opening his gifts when his first Pokemon egg (the one he got before he was sorted) and it was a Riolu. Harry was thrilled and soon was playing with it and forgot about his presents until Fred entered his tent and reminded him.

That afternoon Harry caught his snow Pokemon which was a Snover and started training it and all of his Pokemon as he planned to challenge Madam Pince and Filch as he was confident that he could beat the two as he knew Pince used Unown, which were Psychic, and Filch used Grass type

AN

I am not going to include everything from the books as we all know them well enough. Yes Harry is on the Quidditch team and yes Quirrell cursed it. No Hagrid didn't get the Dragon egg as he has Dragon type Pokemon.

ANN

Also have no idea for what the eggs that were brought in for Harry 2 Neville 1 Dean 1 Seamus 1 and Susan 1 any ideas would be helpful as I had them all picked til now and have no idea what to pick...


	4. Year One Part D

**Year One Part D**

**Disclaimer as usual**

"People"

'Thinking'

"**Pokémon**"

'Pokegear'

As Harry was heading back towards the ice field to train he heard

"**Help me please**"

"Who's there?"

A small Pokémon stumbled out and collapsed into his arms so Harry caught it and let it rest while he trained his Pokémon but asked Mew

"Can you keep a Psychic eye on the newbie in case I need to rush back to camp to help it?"

Mew agreed but it wasn't needed as it was just exhausted.

By the time it was for the three boys to return to Hogwarts the three boys were all ready to challenge the teachers they wanted to and the Snorunt that Harry saved was part of the team but wanted Harry to find a Dawn Stone so that she could become Froslass instead of Glalie.

When all the students returned no one was shocked when Draco and the other house-less students hadn't returned as they had overheard Professor McGonagall telling them that they were failing and would tell each set of parents a good school that would help their child become the best that they could be.

The next day Harry entered the library and said to Pince

"I want to challenge you"

She nodded and led him onto her battle arena but sadly for her Harry's Haunter beat all three of her Unown without taking any damage earning him he second badge.

After the battle Harry asked her if she had caught thirty of the Unown types found in Hogwarts and she replied

"I am missing one. I have all letters the !, ? and the ' but not the mysterious last one. What about you?"

"I am only missing Q and ' to have them all"

"What is the last one?"

"I am not allowed to say. Part of the quest to get them all is to not know what the final one is. But I can say that it is small and has lots"

She nodded and Harry went in search of his last two Unown.

It took Harry two hours before he finally had the last two Unown he needed and headed back to the Ravenclaw room where he released all of them and in a flash of power a prophecy was displayed between them written in Unown, it said

_ The Drake and Drow will come_

_ Evolved from two unlikely Pokémon_

_ In them their Trainer_

_ Battle them if you Dare_

_ The fate belongs to him_

_ That has them as his own_

_ For if he falls_

_ So too will the world..._

Intrigued Harry went to the library he had found in the back of the room to see what it had about the prophesy but to his horror there wasn't a mention of it anywhere.

The next morning he went to the library and asked Madam Pince

"Did you find the last Unown?"

"Not yet mister Potter. Did you find the ones you were missing?"

"Yes I did and have seen their reward. It is fascinating and annoying at the same time as it is a prophesy and yet no mention of it anywhere"

Madam Pince smiled at him and showed him the section on prophesies that the library had and after three hours Harry still had no idea on the topic in which the prophesy spoke.

Harry continued for three days trying to find anything on the prophesy before he gave it up and went back to training his Pokemon as he wanted to battle Filch before the end of the week.

Harry was planning to use Dratini Growlithe and Horsea. He knew that Horsea and Dratini were at a disadvantage but he knew they were well trained and could do it.

The battle arrived and soon it was set up with a lot of students watching to see how the boy-who-lived would do

**AN** _Harry _Filch **Ref**

**The match between Harry Potter and Filch will begin. Gentlemen release your Pokemon **

Go Bulbasaur. Show this student real power

_Alright Dratini lets show them what you can do_

Vinewhip

_Use fly to dodge and attack_

**Unbelievable Bulbasaur is out and Dratini is … Dratini has just evolved into Dragonair**

_Congrats Dragonair return so that Horsea can have a turn_

Treecko your up and against a pathetic water Pokemon

_Supersonic_

Dodge and use Leaf Blade

_Spring up into Aerial Ace. What you evolved way to Seadra_

Bulletseed to protect yourself

_Use Bubblebeam to catch the seeds and use Draco Meteor_

**Well people what an amazing way to stop a highly powered move and has seen Treecko faint leaving Filch one Pokemon and Mister Potter three**

Chikorita lets go

_Alright Seadra take a rest and Growlithe lets end this_

Use quick attack

_Extremespeed into Flamethrower_

**And that is it folks Mister Potter has just taken out Filch's Chikorita with an awe inspiring move.**

**AN. Until next time let me know any Pokemon you wish to see and if a particular student to have them add it. Have a list of students for this years group so if you want to offer an OC it will be a first year next year or a higher grade**


	5. Year One Part E

**Year One Part E**

**Disclaimer as usual**

"People"

'Thinking'

"**Pokemon**"

'Pokegear'

So we begin this chapter with a short announcement. I am working through a major writers block and have had some personal issues come up and that is why this has taken so long. i hope you enjoy and have chosen all egg pokemon for the main characters.

The weekend had approached and Oliver said to Harry

"Harry, I want you to catch a flying type so that we can use them to train our reaction speeds. i have noticed that our team to take longer to focus after surprises so I want everyone to get a flying type so that they can help us"

Harry nodded and headed into the forest in search of a flying type that he would like.

Deciding to make a training session out of it he took Mew Riolu, Mantyke, Magikarp and the two Eggs with him as he went and decided that he want look for a Remoraid while he was at it.

He spent the morning walking to the area that he heard Hermione say was good for finding Flying types.

After spending an hour watching the Flyers he ended up decided on a Swablu after seeing that they were the fastest of the small lot and able to twist and turn like he was sure Oliver would demand.

So he went to the area that he saw an odd coloured one alone and challenged it and caught it using Mew, but what shocked him was that as he sat down at the river near by both of the eggs hatched into an Abra and a Feebas.

But while playing with Feebas in the river a fish Pokemon came up and tried to get the baby to go with it so Harry slammed a Pokeball into it and went to the small lake nearby to see what he had caught trying to kidnap his new baby.

It turned out to be a Finneon who just started playing with the other fish pokemon and when Harry mentioned needing a Remoraid it brought a small one over and let harry catch it.

Deciding that he had everything that he had planned done headed back towards the school when he came across a Beldum and Bagon being chased by a herd of Tauros so he quickly caught both of them and then got Mew to teleport them back to school.

Thw first person that Harry saw was Neville who told harru that his egg had hatched into Buneary so harry asked

"Have you caught any others?"

"Yeah a couple of little troublemakers. a Plusle and a Minun"

They went on taling for a little while before both heading into to get some training done, Harry deciding to use onw of the two founder's rooms that he hadn't been to yet went to the closest one which was Slytherin's and was given a Seedot to have, so he spent most of the afternoon training all of the Pokemon he had on him before heading down to tea planning to battle the current Muggle Studies teacher known as Mister Smith the next morning.

**AN** _Harry _Smith **Ref**

**Welcome to the battle between Professor Smith and Harry Potter**

Lets get this done Cyndaquil

_Alrighty then Mantyke_

**And that has taken Cyndaquil out**

Alright go Torchic

_Surf again Mantyke_

GRRR Torchic return go Charmander

_Same again Tyke_

**And that wraps up that battle with Mantyke knocking all three out with just surf shows what a strong Pokemon can do especially type adavantage. Come back after lunch when Miss Granger tries her hand at this for her second Badge**

**AN **

Made up a name for the Teacher as Burbage doesn't get to Hogwarts til third year. Gives me an extra teacher for him to battle as i have planned who he fights which year. Yes defence is every year but i needed people as i am for 6 a year. have created a Art and Music class and he will fight outsiders fourth year


End file.
